


Moments In Time

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [17]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, manips, sean/elijah fics, tol_eressea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean doesn't need photographs to remember the special moments in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments In Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Yuletide Stocking Stuffer at the Tol_Eressea community at Dreamwidth, using the prompt word, decorations. Manip created by me.
> 
> This is an addition to my Grandmother Wood Universe.

Because their life together had begun almost five years ago on December 24, kindled by the lights of a Christmas tree nestled in the corner of a cozy Iowa living room, Sean and Elijah always put up their own Christmas tree on Christmas Eve.

“I’ve never seen this before,” Sean said, plucking an ornament from one of the dozen boxes littering the floor of the living room in the Venice beach house he and Elijah shared. The ornament was a clear glass ball, and imbedded inside was a photo of him and Elijah.

Sean recognized the photo immediately. It was a screenshot from the first appearance of the _Lord of the Rings_ actors on _MTV’s TRL_ , and the moment the screenshot had captured was one Sean remembered fondly. He and Elijah were sitting on a couch, and Elijah had his head on Sean’s shoulder. Seeing that moment captured in time gave Sean the same warm feeling it had over a decade ago in the TRL studio.

“Did you have this made?” Sean asked, holding up the ornament so Elijah could see it. 

Elijah crossed to him and took the ornament out of Sean’s hand. “You weren’t supposed to see that,” he said.

“Why not?” Sean questioned, and was surprised to see embarrassment on the younger man’s face. “What’s wrong, Elijah?”

Elijah heaved a sigh, staring at the ornament for a moment before raising his eyes to meet Sean’s. “I was sure there was no chance for us back then, but I felt so close to you that day we were filming the show. And sitting next to you, Irish, touching you, knowing millions of people were watching at home, that brief moment of intimacy made me feel as if we were a real couple. I wanted to preserve that moment in time, so I had the ornament made, and when I knew no one else would see it, I hung it on my tree.” Elijah bit his lip. “Pretty pathetic, huh?”

“Not at all.” Sean touched his lover’s arm. “That moment meant a lot to me, too, and I’m sorry I never told you.”

Elijah rolled his eyes. “Maybe it did, but you didn’t feel the need to turn it into a Christmas ornament.”

Sean put his hands on Elijah’s shoulders and looked into the blue eyes that had mesmerized him at their first meeting and always would. “Elijah,” he explained, “I don’t need photos to remember the moments we’ve shared. I carry them here—“ Sean touched a finger to his temple. “__and more importantly, I carry them here__” He lay a hand over his heart. “__so they’re always with me.” Sean brushed his lips over Elijah’s in a gentle kiss. “It’s where I carry you, too.”

When they began decorating their tree, the TRL Christmas ornament was given a place of honor near the top where everyone could see it. Looking at it while he and Sean sat on the couch and drank hot chocolate, Elijah knew that he would always carry this particular moment in time in his heart, too.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)


End file.
